29. Aventüre
Das 29. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1849 bis 1911. Zusammenfassung Dreist setzt sich Hagen mit Volker vor Kriemhilds Palast, Volker wird von Hagen zur Gefolgschaft gewonnen. Das beobachtet Kriemhild, die bei dem Anblick in Trauer fällt. Ihre Hunnen erfahren den Grund und wollen, es sind sechzig, ihre Königin rächen, doch rät die ab, mit so schwachen Kräften gegen die Helden vorzugehen, besonders vor Volker warnt sie. Nun rüsten sich 400 Hunnen und Kriemhild geht zu Gunthers Mannen. Als sie sich nähert, bleibt Hagen sitzen, auf sein Betreiben verweigert auch Volker die Ehre. Stattdessen legt Hagen das Schwert Balmungs auf seinen Schoß, das er Siegfried genommen hatte. Ihm tut Volker nach, der seinen messerscharfen Fiedelbogen zückt. Kriemhild hält laut dem Hagen seine Taten vor. Der aber bekennt freimütig seine Tat und fordert, es möge doch kommen, wer immer ihn töten wolle. Das hören die Hunnen, die sich auch der Taten des jungen Hagen erinnern, als der in der Jugend bei ihnen aufwuchs. Einer nach dem anderen rückt von Kriemhild ab und die steht gedemütigt ohne Gefolgschaft da. Erfreulicher verläuft die Begrüßung durch Etzel, der sie alle zum Mahl in seinem prächtigen Saal begrüßt. Dichtung Neunundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie Hagen und Volker vor Kriemhildens Saal saßen 1849 Da schieden auch die beiden werthen Recken sich, Hagen von Tronje und Herr Dieterich. Ueber die Achsel blickte Gunthers Unterthan Nach einem Heergesellen, den er sich bald gewann. 1850 Neben Geiselheren sah er Volkern stehn, Den kunstreichen Fiedler: den bat er mitzugehn, Weil er wohl erkannte seinen grimmen Muth: Er war an allen Tugenden ein Ritter kühn und auch gut. 1851 Noch ließ man die Herren auf dem Hofe stehn. Die Beiden ganz alleine sah man von dannen gehn Ueber den Hof hin ferne vor einen Pallas weit: Die Auserwählten scheuten sich vor Niemandes Streit. 1852 Sie setzten vor dem Hause sich genüber einem Saal, Der war Kriemhilden, auf eine Bank zu Thal. An ihrem Leibe glänzte ihr herrlich Gewand; Gar Manche, die das sahen, hätten gern sie gekannt. 1853 Wie die wilden Thiere gaffte sie da an, Die übermüthgen Helden, mancher Heuneumann. Da sah sie durch ein Fenster Etzels Königin: Das betrübte wieder der schönen Kriemhilde Sinn. 1854 Sie gedacht ihres Leides; zu weinen hub sie an. Das wunderte die Degen, die Etzeln unterthan, Was ihr bekümmert hätte so sehr den hohen Muth? Da sprach sie: "Das that Hagen, ihr Helden kühn und auch gut." 1855 Sie sprachen zu der Frauen: "Wie ist das geschehn? Wir haben euch doch eben noch wohlgemuth gesehn. Wie kühn er auch wäre, der es euch hat gethan, Befehlt ihr uns die Rache, den Tod müst er empfahn." 1856 "Dem wollt ich immer danken, der rächte dieses Leid: Was er nur begehrte, ich wär dazu bereit. "Ich fall euch zu Füßen," so sprach des Königs Weib: "Rächt mich an Hagen: er verliere Leben und Leib." 1857 Da rüsteten die Kühnen sich, sechzig an der Zahl: Kriemhild zu Liebe wollten sie vor den Saal Und wollten Hagen schlagen, diesen kühnen Mann, Dazu den Fiedelspieler; das ward einmüthig gethan. 1858 Als so gering den Haufen die Königin ersah, In grimmem Muthe sprach sie zu den Helden da: "Von solchem Unterfangen rath ich abzustehn: Ihr dürft in so geringer Zahl nicht mit Hagen streiten gehn. 1859 "So kühn auch und gewaltig Der von Tronje sei, Noch ist bei weitem stärker, der ihm da sitzet bei, Volker der Fiedler: das ist ein übler Mann: Wohl dürft ihr diesen Helden nicht zu so wenigen nahn." 1860 Als sie die Rede hörten, rüsteten sich mehr Vierhundert Recken. Der Königin hehr Lag sehr am Herzen die Rache für ihr Leid. Da wurde bald den Degen große Sorge bereit. 1861 Als sie ihr Gesinde wohlbewaffnet sah, Zu den schnellen Recken sprach die Königin da: "Nun harrt eine Weile: ihr sollt noch stille stehn. Ich will unter Krone hin zu meinen Feinden gehn. 1862 "Hört mich ihm verweisen, was mir hat gethan Hagen von Tronje, Gunthers Unterthan. Ich weiß ihn so gemuthet, er läugnets nimmermehr: So will ich auch nicht fragen, was ihm geschehe nachher." 1863 Da sah der Fiedelspieler, ein kühner Spielmann, Die edle Königstochter von der Stiege nahn, Die aus dem Hause führte. Als er das ersah, Zu seinem Heergesellen sprach der kühne Volker da: 1864 "Nun schauet, Freund Hagen, wie sie dorther naht, Die uns ohne Treue ins Land geladen hat. Ich sah mit einer Königin nie so manchen Mann Die Schwerter in den Händen also streitlustig nahn. 1865 "Wißt ihr, Freund Hagen, daß sie euch abhold sind? So will ich euch rathen, daß ihr zu hüten sinnt Des Lebens und der Ehre; führwahr, das dünkt mich gut: Soviel ich mag erkennen, ist ihnen zornig zu Muth. 1866 "Es sind auch Manche drunter von Brüsten stark und breit: Wer seines Lebens hüten will, der thu es beizeit. Ich seh sie unter Seide die festen Panzer tragen. Was sie damit meinen, das hör ich Niemanden sagen." 1867 Da sprach im Zornmuthe Hagen der kühne Mann: "Ich weiß wohl, das wird Alles wider mich gethan, Daß sie die lichten Waffen tragen an der Hand; Von denen aber reit ich noch in der Burgunden Land. 1868 "Nun sagt mir, Freund Volker, denkt ihr mir beizustehn, Wenn mit mir streiten wollen Die in Kriemhilds Lehn? Das laßt mich vernehmen, so lieb als ich euch sei. Ich steh euch mit Diensten immer wieder treulich bei." 1869 "Sicherlich, ich helf euch," so sprach da Volker. "Und säh ich uns entgegen mit seinem ganzen Heer Den König Etzel kommen, all meines Lebens Zeit Weich ich von eurer Seite aus Furcht nicht eines Fußes breit." 1870 "Nun lohn euch Gott vom Himmel, viel edler Volker! Wenn sie mit mir streiten, wes bedarf ich mehr? Da ihr mir helfen wollet, wie ich jetzt vernommen, So mögen diese Recken fein behutsam näher kommen." 1871 "Stehn wir auf vom Sitze," sprach der Fiedelmann, "Vor der Königstochter, so sie nun kommt heran. Bieten wir die Ehre der edeln Königin! Das bringt uns auch beiden an eignen Ehren Gewinn." 1872 "Nein! wenn ihr mich lieb habt," sprach dawider Hagen. "Es möchten diese Degen mit dem Wahn sich tragen, Daß ich aus Furcht es thäte und dächte wegzugehn: Von dem Sitze mein ich vor ihrer Keinem aufzustehn. 1873 "Daß wir es bleiben laßen, das ziemt uns ganz allein. Soll ich dem Ehre bieten, der mir feind will sein? Nein, ich thu es nimmer, so lang ich leben soll: In aller Welt, was kümmr ich mich um Kriemhildens Groll?" 1874 Der vermeßne Hagen legte über die Schenkel hin Eine lichte Waffe, aus deren Knaufe schien Mit hellem Glanz ein Jaspis, grüner noch als Gras. Wohl erkannte Kriemhild, daß Siegfried einst sie besaß. 1875 Als sie das Schwert erkannte, das schuf ihr große Noth. Der Griff war von Golde, der Scheide Borte roth. Ermahnt war sie des Leides, zu weinen hub sie an; Ich glaube, Hagen hatt es auch eben darum gethan. 1876 Volker der kühne zog näher an die Bank Einen starken Fiedelbogen, mächtig und lang, Wie ein Schwert geschaffen, scharf dazu und breit. So saßen unerschrocken diese Recken allbereit. 1877 Die kühnen Degen beide dauchten sich so hehr, Aus Furcht vor Jemandem wollten sie nimmermehr Vom Sitz sich erheben. Ihnen schritt da vor den Fuß Die edle Königstochter und bot unfreundlichen Gruß. 1878 Sie sprach: "Nun sagt, Herr Hagen, wer hat nach euch gesandt, Daß ihr zu reiten wagtet her in dieses Land, Da ihr doch wohl wustet, was ihr mir habt gethan? Wart ihr bei guten Sinnen, ihr durftets euch nicht unterfahn." 1879 "Nach mir gesandt hat Niemand," sprach er entgegen, "Her zu diesem Lande lud man drei Degen, Die heißen meine Herren: ich steh in ihrem Lehn; Bei keiner Hofreise pfleg ich daheim zu bestehn." 1880 Sie sprach: "Nun sagt mir ferner, was thatet ihr das, Daß ihr es verdientet, wenn ich euch trage Haß? Ihr erschlugt Siegfrieden, meinen lieben Mann, Den ich bis an mein Ende nicht gut beweinen kann." 1881 "Wozu der Rede weiter?" sprach er, "es ist genug: Ich bin halt der Hagen, der Siegfrieden schlug, Den behenden Degen: wie schwer er das entgalt, Daß die Frau Kriemhild die schöne Brunhilde schalt! 1882 "Es wird auch nicht geläugnet, reiche Königin, Daß ich an all dem Schaden, dem schlimmen, schuldig bin. Nun räch es, wer da wolle, Weib oder Mann. Ich müst es wahrlich lügen, ich hab euch viel zu Leid gethan." 1883 Sie sprach: "Da hört ihr, Recken, wie er die Schuld gesteht An all meinem Leide: wie's ihm deshalb ergeht, Darnach will ich nicht fragen, ihr Etzeln unterthan." Die übermüthgen Degen blickten all einander an. 1884 Wär da der Streit erhoben, so hätte man gesehn, Wie man den zwei Gesellen müß Ehre zugestehn: Das hatten sie in Stürmen oftmals dargethan. Was jene sich vermeßen, das gieng aus Furcht nun nicht an. 1885 Da sprach der Recken Einer: "Was seht ihr mich an? Was ich zuvor gelobte, das wird nun nicht gethan. Um Niemands Gabe laß ich Leben gern und Leib. Uns will hier verleiten dem König Etzel sein Weib." 1886 Da sprach ein Andrer wieder: "So steht auch mir der Muth. Wer mir Thürme gäbe von rothem Golde gut, Diesen Fiedelspieler wollt ich nicht bestehn Der schnellen Blicke wegen, die ich hab an ihm ersehn. 1887 "Auch kenn ich diesen Hagen von seiner Jugendzeit: Drum weiß ich von dem Recken selber wohl Bescheid. In zweiundzwanzig Stürmen hab ich ihn gesehn; Da ist mancher Frauen Herzeleid von ihm geschehn. 1888 "Er und Der von Spanien traten manchen Pfad, Da sie hier bei Etzeln thaten manche That Dem König zu Liebe. Das ist oft geschehn: Drum mag man Hagen billig große Ehre zugestehn. 1889 "Damals war der Recke an Jahren noch ein Kind, Da waren schon die Knaben wie jetzt kaum Greise sind. Nun kam er zu Sinnen und ist ein grimmer Mann; Auch trägt er Balmungen , den er übel gewann." 1890 Damit wars entschieden, Niemand suchte Streit. Das war der Königstochter im Herzen bitter leid. Die Helden giengen wieder; wohl scheuten sie den Tod Von den Helden beiden: das that ihnen wahrlich Noth. 1891 Wie oft man verzagend Manches unterläßt, Wo der Freund beim Freunde treulich steht und fest! Und hat er kluge Sinne, daß er nicht also thut, Vor Schaden nimmt sich Mancher durch Besonnenheit in Hut. 1892 Da sprach der kühne Volker: "Da wir nun selber sahn, Daß wir hie Feinde finden, wie man uns kund gethan, So laß uns zu den Königen hin zu Hofe gehn, So darf unsre Herren mit Kampfe Niemand bestehn." 1893 "Gut, ich will euch folgen," sprach Hagen entgegen. Da giengen hin die Beiden, wo sie die zieren Degen Noch harrend des Empfanges auf dem Hofe sahn. Volker der kühne hub da laut zu reden an. 1894 Er sprach zu seinen Herren: "Wie lange wollt ihr stehn Und euch drängen laßen? ihr sollt zu Hofe gehn Und von dem König hören, wie der gesonnen sei." Da sah man sich gesellen der kühnen Helden je zwei. 1895 Dietrich von Berne nahm da an die Hand Gunther den reichen von Burgundenland; Irnfried nahm Gernoten, diesen kühnen Mann; Da gieng mit seinem Schwäher Geiselher zu Hof heran. 1896 Wie bei diesem Zuge gesellt war Jeglicher, Volker und Hagen, die schieden sich nicht mehr Als noch in Einem Kampfe bis an ihren Tod. Das musten bald beweinen edle Fraun in großer Noth. 1897 Da sah man mit den Königen hin zu Hofe ziehn Ihres edeln Ingesindes tausend Degen kühn; Darüber sechzig Recken waren mitgekommen: Die hatt aus seinem Lande der kühne Hagen genommen. 1898 Hawart und Iring, zwei Degen auserkannt, Die giengen mit den Königen zu Hofe Hand in Hand; Dankwart und Wolfhart, ein theuerlicher Degen, Die sah man großer Hofzucht vor den übrigen pflegen. 1899 Als der Vogt vom Rheine in den Pallas gieng, Etzel der reiche das länger nicht verhieng: Er sprang von seinem Sitze, als er ihn kommen sah. Ein Gruß, ein so recht schöner, nie mehr von Köngen geschah. 1900 "Willkommen mir, Herr Gunther und auch Herr Gernot Und euer Bruder Geiselher, die ich hieher entbot Mit Gruß und treuem Dienste von Worms überrhein, Und eure Degen alle sollen mir willkommen sein. 1901 "Laßt euch auch Willkommen, ihr beiden Recken, sagen, Volker der kühne und dazu Herr Hagen, Mir und meiner Frauen hier in diesem Land: Sie hat euch manche Botschaft hin zum Rheine gesandt." 1902 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Das haben wir vernommen. Wär ich um meine Herren gen Heunland nicht gekommen, So wär ich euch zu Ehren geritten in das Land." Da nahm der edle König die lieben Gäste bei der Hand. 1903 Und führte sie zum Sitze hin, wo er selber saß. Da schenkte man den Gästen, fleißig that man das, In weiten goldnen Schalen Meth, Moraß und Wein Und hieß die fremden Degen höchlich willkommen sein. 1904 Da sprach König Etzel: "Das muß ich wohl gestehn, Mir könnt in diesen Zeiten nichts Lieberes geschehn Als durch euch, ihr Recken, daß ihr gekommen seid; Damit ist auch der Königin benommen Kummer und Leid. 1905 "Mich nahm immer Wunder, was ich euch wohl gethan, Da ich der edeln Gäste so Manche doch gewann, Daß ihr nie zu reiten geruhtet in mein Land; Nun ich euch hier ersehen hab, ist mirs zu Freuden gewandt." 1906 Da versetzte Rüdiger, ein Ritter hochgemuth: "Ihr mögt sie gern empfahen, ihre Treue die ist gut: Der wißen meiner Frauen Brüder schön zu pflegen. Sie bringen euch zu Hause manchen waidlichen Degen." 1907 Am Sonnewendenabend waren sie gekommen An Etzels Hof, des reichen. Noch selten ward vernommen, Daß ein König seine Gäste freundlicher empfieng; Darnach er zu Tische wohlgemuth mit ihnen gieng. 1908 Ein Wirth bei seinen Gästen sich holder nie betrug. Zu trinken und zu eßen bot man da genug: Was sie nur wünschen mochten, das wurde gern gewährt. Man hatte von den Helden viel große Wunder gehört. 1909 Der reiche Etzel hatte an ein Gebäude weit Viel Fleiß und Müh gewendet und Kosten nicht gescheut: Man sah Pallas und Thürme, Gemächer ohne Zahl In einer weiten Veste und einen herrlichen Saal. 1910 Den hatt er bauen laßen lang, hoch und weit, Weil ihn so viel der Recken heimsuchten jederzeit. Auch ander Ingesinde, zwölf reiche Könge hehr Und viel der werthen Degen hatt er zu allen Zeiten mehr, 1911 Als je gewann ein König, von dem ich noch vernahm. Er lebte so mit Freunden und Mannen wonnesam: Gedräng und frohen Zuruf hatte der König gut Von manchem schnellen Degen; drum stand wohl hoch ihm der Muth. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied